


Me and My Soulmate, Kickin' It Back

by kkllaannccee



Category: Love - Fandom, True Story - Fandom, love story - Fandom, non fiction - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Love Story, Romance, Steamy, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkllaannccee/pseuds/kkllaannccee
Summary: The story of my love, simple as that. :)
Kudos: 2





	Me and My Soulmate, Kickin' It Back

**Author's Note:**

> i don't use caps because i feel it makes this a formality.

warning: this story is bare, raw, and ugly. please don't become attached.

i met him one day in late summer. we became close in just a matter of days. he was moving across the country soon and we wanted to make the most of what we had. i remember spending a great deal of time with him that summer. the first time we properly spent alone time together, we watched a movie. i remember being so nervous, we played an old film, Strangers On a Train. just before he climbed out of my window, he kissed my cheek and told me i was swell. my heart throbbed for hours and i knew i would never forget him.

nearly a month into our affairs, his folks were heading out of town, so he stayed over my house ins secret for a week. i fed him half of every plate i had and we talked sometimes all night long. i learned about his mother and father and how bitter his family was. we slept next to each other, i couldn't help but admire him. he was beautiful. 

he was tall, but not tall enough to be inconvenient. his face was smooth and chiseled. freckles framed his cheeks and his eyes were a beautiful rich green with flakes of honey dancing in them. his long curly hair fell perfectly on his head in disarray. when he smiled, the most beautiful shade of rose flushed his cheeks, where two dimples could be found.

i knew very early in the week that i loved him. we both did. on the fourth night, we became intimate. physically as well as mentally. i remember sipping tea in the early morning as he held me, planting soft kisses on my neck.

we understood each other. in a way, our souls fit together like a puzzle. 

after the summer concluded, he was made to leave in order to live with his mother far away. i cried but soon realized this would not be the end of our endeavors.

we talked every day. he shared details about his life and every day we learned more about each other. i learned of his mother and her struggle with drugs, how he spent his days caring for his young sister and maintaining life for his mother. he learned of my struggle with my own life.

after only four months, his mother was put in prison, and he would move back to be with his wealthy father and stepmother. i had hope for the future. he seemed happy which made me happy.

we saw each other on the weekends. spending our time taking walks at night or with three of our mutual friends on midnight escapades. 

life was good.


End file.
